Interview With a Phantom
by Phantaz-magoria
Summary: Erik and Raoul have a "small" conversation


The characters don't belong to us, never will. We have taken ideas from MANY   
different places, so if you see an idea that was originaly yours, you can  
email me a polite letter and I will put you and your idea down as a source.  
  
=) Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
THE PLAYERS  
  
Skarn Wolf is playing Raoul  
  
  
LJenk31120 is playing Erik  
  
  
THE STORY ((yes it did just suddenly start like this. WE arent even sure what   
was going on before))  
  
  
  
Without further ado:   
  
  
Skarn Wolf: Well...I still say that Christine was never yours to begin with   
  
LJenk31120: Whether or not that is true, Monsieur, she will b emine in the future...   
  
Skarn Wolf: You honestly want to condemn that girl to eternal darkness, monsieur?   
  
LJenk31120: Not to eternal Darkness, you immense simpleton!  
  
I have many plans...   
  
LJenk31120: I don't wish to continue this existence near the lake...   
  
Skarn Wolf: Oh, really? Now you will take her from her home against her will?!?   
  
LJenk31120: No, she has a choice...   
  
LJenk31120: A choice...   
  
Skarn Wolf: I tell you now, monsieur, I WILL NOT let you take her.   
  
Skarn Wolf: I won't let you hurt her   
  
LJenk31120: And would you forever follow her, though she has repeatedly tried to rid herself ofyou?   
  
LJenk31120: Try it, Monsieur le Vicomte, and there will be one less pretty-boy to deal with.   
  
LJenk31120: I could never harm her consciously.   
  
Skarn Wolf: You honestly think you can kill me withut facing repercutioans? And would that not harm her in itself? Killing her friend?   
  
LJenk31120: I don't necessarily have to kill you, you know.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Really? what would you do with me?   
  
LJenk31120: If I told you, you might get prepared, now wouldn't you?   
  
Skarn Wolf: damn   
  
LJenk31120: [Is this like, in the final scene or something?]   
  
LJenk31120: [Or are we just debating?]   
  
LJenk31120: Now, Monsieur le Vicomte, you need to forget all of this. Christine shall be in my care.   
  
LJenk31120: Go to the North Pole.   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::speaks slowly and dangerously::   
  
Skarn Wolf: I've...been....there....thank...you.   
  
LJenk31120: I said the North Pole, not Hell.   
  
LJenk31120: Don't you recall? You were going on an expedition to the North Pole that the end of the false engagemnet.   
  
LJenk31120: And, it seems you are intent on breaking your word...   
  
Skarn Wolf: And...as..I said...Monsiuer....Ive...been...there. They're the same place as far as Im concerned!!!   
  
LJenk31120: Tsk, tsk, no the gentlemanly way to speak, young man.   
  
LJenk31120: Well, we all like you better there.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Its hard to be gentlemanly when one is recalling awful memories   
  
Skarn Wolf: And Id rather be here, sir   
  
LJenk31120: Of course, I know NOTHING aobut That!!!!   
  
LJenk31120: Where are we, exactly?   
  
Skarn Wolf: (you want me to fill you in? On the trip to the North Pole? Not sure where we are...debating...)   
  
LJenk31120: [Okay, never mind. I guess we are in cyberspace.]   
  
LJenk31120: [We should do this more often.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (Yup, so you wanna hear about the NP?)   
  
LJenk31120: And, what awful memories would those be, Raoul?   
  
LJenk31120: [Okay.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: Trying to pull my best freind through the water only to find that hes been eaten from the waste down....   
  
LJenk31120: Quite awful.   
  
LJenk31120: how about having to torture a friend to deaht?   
  
LJenk31120: That is by far worse.   
  
Skarn Wolf: How about falling through the air, straight towards a reef that could rip you to shreds?   
  
LJenk31120: Or, never being loved?   
  
LJenk31120: They often feel the same, Monsiuer.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Or seeing a companion being ground into meat by the jaws of a souless creature with nothing but blackness in its eyes?   
  
LJenk31120: Or, knowing that a longtime friend is about to die because some idiot refuses to stop going on.   
  
LJenk31120: Or, have you forgotten the Daroga?   
  
Skarn Wolf: You were the one that wouldn't turn off the torture chamber   
  
LJenk31120: I had to get rid off you.   
  
LJenk31120: You were causing problems.   
  
Skarn Wolf: It was not my fault...and I was following HIM, thank you   
  
LJenk31120: I merely meant to get you out of the way, and then....   
  
LJenk31120: Why?   
  
Skarn Wolf: Why, what?   
  
LJenk31120: To meddle in my life, to destroy the only hope I had at knowing a normal life.   
  
LJenk31120: At least, what could be close to normal.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Because, I loved her too...   
  
LJenk31120: But, you are different....   
  
Skarn Wolf: And she is the only one that could make me feel that I wasn't just some aristocrat, good for a title and money and nothing more   
  
LJenk31120: I can't care about this any more!!!!   
  
Skarn Wolf: care about what?   
  
Skarn Wolf: Are you going to kill me now, then?   
  
LJenk31120: I can't care about how much you love her, if I am ever to get what I need...   
  
LJenk31120: [This would work a lot better if we had a Christine.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (true)   
  
LJenk31120: I haven't the energy to kill you now.   
  
LJenk31120: This argument is too much for me.   
  
Skarn Wolf: ahh... I suppose I should be thankful then   
  
LJenk31120: Perhaps....   
  
Skarn Wolf: so...why must you focus your energy on this one woman?   
  
LJenk31120: I love her....   
  
LJenk31120: I have no choice in being focused. Obsession is not chosen, it is mandated.   
  
Skarn Wolf: And I, who love her as well, should just go hang myself because I can never compare to you, is that it?   
  
LJenk31120: I told you, I can not care about things like that anymore.   
  
LJenk31120: Frankly, I am too old, and I shall not get another chance.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Why did you leave it so late then?   
  
LJenk31120: I do not understand the question, Moinsurei Le Vicomte.   
  
LJenk31120: Why did I leave the chance of going above ground, and living a normal life?   
  
LJenk31120: There was no reason.   
  
LJenk31120: to.   
  
LJenk31120: Now, there is.   
  
LJenk31120: I came here to hide away from this world which has been insanely cruel to me...   
  
LJenk31120: Why would I go back there?   
  
Skarn Wolf: Because   
  
LJenk31120: Christine needs to be out in her world, and I would not deny her that.   
  
Skarn Wolf: yes...that...   
  
LJenk31120: Well, what about it?   
  
LJenk31120: [I wish I could stay on here till the sun rises.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: I cant imagine not living with oxygen   
  
Skarn Wolf: (you need to go?)   
  
LJenk31120: [No, but I will sometime.]   
  
LJenk31120: [Random comment, sorry.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: I would never choose to live in a crypt, I can't imagine how any human would   
  
LJenk31120: You think I live without oxygen?   
  
LJenk31120: Well, then I suppose we are in some sort of sgreeement here.   
  
LJenk31120: I don't consider myself part of the human race.   
  
LJenk31120: ANd, you have been pampered your whole life. Of course you can't imagine...   
  
Skarn Wolf: Why? Just becaus eyou are unfortunate? Or ugly? Or unlucky? Does that make you somehow better? Believe me, monsiuer, if I could trade places with you, I would leap at the chance   
  
LJenk31120: Monsieur Le Vicomte?   
  
LJenk31120: Why on earth would you do that?   
  
LJenk31120: What has been so horrid for you, besides the ordeal with Christine, and the N.P. expedition?   
  
LJenk31120: Believe me, I have lived things that you couldn't comprehend in your nightmares.   
  
Skarn Wolf: I HATE being a noble. I don't particulary enjoy being told what I can and can't do, what I can and can't have, what is fashionable, what is not, what everyone ELSE would think If I did something. To be part of a society where everything you do is picked apart by idle gossipers who have nothing better to do than to talk about who you talked with the day before. I will never have the freedom that you do, monsieur. And you are jealous of me?   
  
LJenk31120: No, I was never jealous of you.   
  
LJenk31120: I can not understand why you think I have had it better.   
  
LJenk31120: I was a prisoner of the gypsies in many of my early years.   
  
LJenk31120: I can't go into all that now, it pains me too much.   
  
Skarn Wolf: If...When...I get married, it will be to some plump and petty noblewoman who will only care enough about me to know how much money I have at any given moment and how many dresses I will buy her. I too long for love. And I will never have it. Never   
  
LJenk31120: Society tears apart your every move.   
  
LJenk31120: Society never even acnoledged me, except in hate.   
  
Skarn Wolf: And you think they rip me to shreds with every breath out of love?   
  
LJenk31120: Then, marry a poor woman.   
  
LJenk31120: They are quite mediocre.   
  
LJenk31120: Why do you listen to anything they say?   
  
LJenk31120: If you want love out in the world, you can go and find it.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Society hates everyone...And I will never be allowed to marry a poor woman. My brother has decided that he will choose my wife for me, and I can't exactly think of a way to stop him. And how will I get out in the world if I am disowned and have no money?   
  
LJenk31120: Get a job!!   
  
LJenk31120: Surely you have some skill?   
  
LJenk31120: If not, you can learn.   
  
Skarn Wolf: doing WHAT?!? The only thing I have been taught to do is dress nicely and look handsome.   
  
LJenk31120: Would you like me to teach you, Monsieur?   
  
LJenk31120: ANy trade, any trade at all...   
  
LJenk31120: I understand Monsiuer Daae taught you how to play the violin.   
  
LJenk31120: Perhaps I could help you play it better.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Yes, although it sounds more like a bagpipe when I play it   
  
LJenk31120: Bagpipes? hmmm....   
  
LJenk31120: Well, I listened to Carlotta "sing" opera for at least five years. I can certainly stand bad violin playing.   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::sits down in a corner:: What good would it do anyway? I was never even allowed to draw my own bathwater. Im no good to anyone except as a title on apiece of paper....   
  
LJenk31120: You have a chance.   
  
LJenk31120: Everyone has a chance.   
  
LJenk31120: Except me.   
  
LJenk31120: If I go out there, the Persian Government may find me.   
  
Skarn Wolf: What if you were born as a noble?   
  
LJenk31120: After I had done everything they asked me.   
  
LJenk31120: I would probably have been drowned, or hidden from society anyway.   
  
LJenk31120: Amazing, isn't it?   
  
Skarn Wolf: What if you were to be introduced as a great war hero who had recieved a horrendous scar while fighting nobly for king and country   
  
Skarn Wolf: and a noble, of course....   
  
Skarn Wolf: with quite a large bankroll....   
  
LJenk31120: Faces, titles, labels - People pay attention to them, when nothing else should matter but what one will have to live ith.   
  
LJenk31120: [I am going by Leroux here. Who are you going by? Leroux had him look like a corpse, like a skeleton.]   
  
LJenk31120: People would treat me with brief kindness and pity, then forget all about me. I would still not be respected.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (Im going by my self image, combined of course with all the movies Ive seen...my problem with books is that I make my own image and it almost never matches the authors)   
  
LJenk31120: [I had the same problem. My image became the face of the main character in my would be novel.]   
  
LJenk31120: [But, I am going to go with Leroux here, if that is all right with you.]   
  
LJenk31120: [This seems like we are whispering during their conversation. This was a good idea.]   
  
LJenk31120: And who would introduce me, Monsieur?   
  
LJenk31120: You?   
  
Skarn Wolf: but you would be accepted...and if you are accepted, that is only a brief step to respected. Especially if they were to hear you sing or play or whatever... The problem has always been that you play without acceptance first...does that even make sense?? (yes it does doesn't it...You can go with leroux...accidents happen during war...) And yes, I would introduce you   
  
Skarn Wolf: After all, I have to be good for something, don't I?   
  
LJenk31120: I miscomprehend. Play without acceptance first?   
  
LJenk31120: You said yourself that their was very little freedom.   
  
LJenk31120: I suppose little is better than total rejection.   
  
LJenk31120: My, my, who would have thought we would be getting along so well?   
  
Skarn Wolf: I know what Im tring to say. Christine loves the sound of your voice. She almost worshipped you before she knew about the deformity. But if you were to make that accepted first, than it would be easier to earn peoples love and respect. And yes, Im surprised you havn't killed me yet, but? No hard feelings?   
  
Skarn Wolf: (i never get time to answer before you ask me something else. It makes my replies sound funny...)   
  
LJenk31120: [Doesn't matter. I understand most of it.]   
  
LJenk31120: I still feel they would never accept me.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (thats good) If you were a friend of mine...they'd be too afraid not to.   
  
LJenk31120: It angers me that a simple thing such as a fake introduction could have reversed everything.   
  
Skarn Wolf: I am sorry.   
  
LJenk31120: Why are they such idiots as to see things that way?   
  
Skarn Wolf: because they're all pretty peacocks who believe in the satisfaction of their own vanity   
  
LJenk31120: Aggg...vanity, the bain of my existence.   
  
LJenk31120: Well, then Monsieur, I think we have a deal.   
  
Skarn Wolf: besides that, society has always been one of mankinds stupidest inventions. Its no big secret...   
  
Skarn Wolf: very well, monsieur. A deal it is...   
  
LJenk31120: If mankind were rolled into one person, and I were that person, I would have kille myself long ago to get away from the stupidiy.   
  
LJenk31120: But, where is Christine in all of this?   
  
LJenk31120: We both love her.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (LMAO) ::stands up:: We could flip a coin....   
  
LJenk31120: But, she needs to choose.   
  
Skarn Wolf: true...We could flip to see who gets to propose first....   
  
LJenk31120: You mean for the second time.   
  
LJenk31120: You proposed to her years ago, and I already told her to choose.   
  
Skarn Wolf: well, yes...I think she'd be happier with you, so it doesn't really matter   
  
LJenk31120: Let's have a race across Lake averne instead.   
  
LJenk31120: You can swim, can't you?   
  
LJenk31120: Oh dear, that isn't quite fair.   
  
LJenk31120: I forgot.   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::the blood drains from his face:: I can, but I don't think I'd like too....   
  
LJenk31120: [Huh?]   
  
LJenk31120: Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (sharks...reefs....the ripping apart of a ship in a thunderstorm...)   
  
LJenk31120: [I thought it might be with all of my drowning people, maybe he still didn't trust me too much.]   
  
LJenk31120: You poor boy.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (Hes afraid of anything that reminds him of almost being eaten...which includes water)   
  
LJenk31120: You'll have to get over that someday.   
  
LJenk31120: Maybe not.   
  
Skarn Wolf: yes....but not today, if you don't mind   
  
LJenk31120: Perhaps it would be better if we all simply remained friends.   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::closes his eyes and takes a deep breath:: Perhaps that is so...as long as you don't make me swim, I can foresee no problem with it...   
  
LJenk31120: [Should one of us save this or something? We could call it, "The adventures of Raoul an dErik" :-p]   
  
LJenk31120: Besides, you would never win against me.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (Yes!!!)   
  
LJenk31120: [Do you have a website?]   
  
LJenk31120: [This would make for interesting reading.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: No, Id start convulsing to death and drown after 5 feet...( no, not really)   
  
LJenk31120: Or, I might lash out irrashonaly, and make you drown even quicker.   
  
LJenk31120: I am sorry, Monsiuer Le Vicomte, but it will take me quite a while to get over this whole thing.   
  
LJenk31120: And, I will still feel animosity toward you for quite some time.   
  
LJenk31120: It simply can't be helped.   
  
Skarn Wolf: That is also a possibility, being lashed out at.., but youd have to get me in the water first....And yes, it is unusual thinking of you as 'Not Enemy'....But Im sure Ill get used to it.   
  
LJenk31120: Perhaps I can sleep tonight.   
  
LJenk31120: Like the crocodile?   
  
LJenk31120: Excuse me, that made no sense.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (huh?)   
  
Skarn Wolf: no...it didn't   
  
Skarn Wolf: ( I think I missed the station that your thought train was stopped at...)   
  
LJenk31120: I started thinking about how many sleepless nights I have had over things like this.   
  
LJenk31120: And, your statements reminded me of how a crocodile must pull its prey into the water before it can kill it.   
  
Skarn Wolf: yes....and no, you will never get me into that water...   
  
LJenk31120: Okay, it is forgotten.   
  
LJenk31120: I will not try to get you into the water.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Thank you, monsieur....I am much reasured.   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::relaxes slightly::   
  
LJenk31120: ::The two start walking away from the shore of the lake[Or wherever they are.::   
  
Skarn Wolf: (who knows?)   
  
LJenk31120: Of course, you know that if I wanted to drown you into the lake, I simply need to drag you, or lure you in with a siren song.   
  
Skarn Wolf: dragging might work, especially since Ive been ill for the past couple of weeks   
  
LJenk31120: That is to put you on your guard.   
  
LJenk31120: Ill? with what?   
  
Skarn Wolf: blood poisoning and pneumonia   
  
LJenk31120: Oh yes.   
  
Skarn Wolf: the first docter I talked to told me I was dying of consumption   
  
LJenk31120: Consumption of what?   
  
Skarn Wolf: Tuberculosis   
  
Skarn Wolf: Consumption....same disease....scared me, thinking I was going to die.   
  
LJenk31120: [I know very little about medicine and sicknesses, so this part would be alittle unrealistic for Erik, I thinkg.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (ahh...ever seen Tombstone?)   
  
LJenk31120: It seems you have a lot of chances for death, Monsiuer le Vicomte.   
  
LJenk31120: [No.]   
  
LJenk31120: Well, now. Since we both dislike society and their peacock ways, perhaps we should drop the addresses and call eachother by our names.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (NO!?!? How can you not have seen Tombstone!?! Its a great movie!! Basicly Tuberculosis, the disease attacks your lungs and completely destroys the cells and you cough up blood quite a lot until you die because you can't breathe anymore)   
  
Skarn Wolf: Very well.... then I am Raoul   
  
LJenk31120: [I haven't seen a lot of great movies. And it is a bit of a western movie, right? I don't care for those kinds of films. Most of what I see is boring.]   
  
LJenk31120: And, I am Erik.   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik laughs a little.::   
  
LJenk31120: I was just thinking...   
  
LJenk31120: Now I shall be dropping my titles as well.   
  
LJenk31120: I am no longer The Phantom of the Opera, Opera Ghost, or the Angel of Music.   
  
Skarn Wolf: hhehehe....   
  
Skarn Wolf: you forgot Angel of Death   
  
LJenk31120: Well....   
  
LJenk31120: I don't think that one can be dropped as easily.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Why not?   
  
LJenk31120: Murder is a difficult thing to get over, and to date, I can not.   
  
LJenk31120: Especially since I was the one doing it.   
  
LJenk31120: I don't konw how I shall ever overcome everything.   
  
LJenk31120: Where the hell is Dear Daroga?   
  
LJenk31120: He should be very happy to find all this out.   
  
LJenk31120: Perhaps....there is no real way out for me...   
  
Skarn Wolf: well...unless your Budhist....I don't see why Man is any greater than any other creature. Just because we have the ability to think so. So is the killing of Man any more abominable than the killing of a cow? Or an insect? After all...Man kills countless creatures each day, youd be doing a service to nature.   
  
LJenk31120: I'll always be haunted by the past..   
  
LJenk31120: And, if people are so incenced when they hear that a loved one has been, "treated like an animal", does that not also mean that we treat them horribly?   
  
LJenk31120: It is not just the murders, Raoul. The tortures I conjured up in the Rosy hours of Mazendaren...The time I spent with the gypsies...the rejection of my own mother, whose love I desparately wanted...   
  
LJenk31120: My father was so distant to me.   
  
Skarn Wolf: And how much of that was by your choice?   
  
LJenk31120: None, but that doesn't meant aht I can get away from it.   
  
LJenk31120: I need help.   
  
Skarn Wolf: I dont know how much help I can be, but whatever is within my ability to do, I will do it...   
  
LJenk31120: And, it is not as if I can go to a phsychiatrist[Is taht what they called them?] and start talking about all of this.   
  
LJenk31120: I don't think you can.   
  
Skarn Wolf: you can talk to me...   
  
LJenk31120: Yes, I am sure I can, but this stuff is different than anything you have most likely ever had to deal with.   
  
Skarn Wolf: I would like to help you, Erik. If only because I owe it to your decency in not killing me.   
  
LJenk31120: Like I was saying, I wasn't jealous of you. You have had it badly, too. And, anything bad is bad enough.   
  
LJenk31120: I am quite surprized at your gratitude,.   
  
LJenk31120: I didn't keep myself from killing you out of decency.   
  
LJenk31120: I was tired, like I said.   
  
LJenk31120: [I am amazed my computer hasn't frozen up.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: I woul hesitate to call it humanity, as it is not a quality one should be proud of....   
  
LJenk31120: You would hesitate calling what humanity?   
  
Skarn Wolf: mercy....not a humanly quality   
  
Skarn Wolf: Erik?   
  
LJenk31120: Pardon me, Raoul.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Yes?   
  
LJenk31120: The statement brings back many thoughts.   
  
Skarn Wolf: ( I was expecting you to say 'Do you have any Grey Poupon?'...oh well....)  
  
Such as?   
  
LJenk31120: [Excuse taht, I am disoriented now. Damn it!]   
  
LJenk31120: Such as all the things I have mentioned.   
  
LJenk31120: I really am not up to telling you every single dark little secret I have today.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (s'okay...but Pardon me, allways goes with Grey Poupon....Its a known fact)  
  
That is fine. I have enough nightmares as it is. I don't think I need yours as well.   
  
LJenk31120: Yes, you are most certainly right.   
  
Skarn Wolf: But then, you do not need my nightmares either.   
  
LJenk31120: I quite agree with that statement. It sounds so odd coming from you.   
  
LJenk31120: [I meant the one about mercy.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (ahh...I was about to jump into my favorite nightmare...shucks...)   
  
LJenk31120: No, I don't need nightmares...Not now that I may finally get some restful sleep.   
  
LJenk31120: But, I don't think your nightmares will haunt me that badly.   
  
Skarn Wolf: No, nightmares are not enjoyable. I do not believe that I will sleep soundly for years to come.   
  
LJenk31120: This is such an odd feeling...   
  
LJenk31120: Remorse...I can't deal with it.   
  
LJenk31120: Well, perhaps we should talk about dreams instead of nighmares.   
  
LJenk31120: If you can do what you say you can, Paris is in for quite a shock.   
  
LJenk31120: Raoul?   
  
Skarn Wolf: Then let me distract you. My most memorable dream invloves being pulled underwater by a forest of rotting arms and being held there while a large shark swam straight towards me and opened its mouth. I can still see the flesh in between its teeth.  
  
(GRR! YOU POSTED BEFORE ME!)  
  
Yes it is. I feel we should toast this, but I see no bottles of wine anywhere...   
  
LJenk31120: [You'll have to do some editing.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (I realise that....or we could just leave it as is with all the aside notes and stuff...it should be quite amusing)   
  
LJenk31120: [Maybe. Then if people think it's bad, they won't mind as much because ithey know it was an improv conversation.]   
  
LJenk31120: {but that should be fixed, I think.]   
  
LJenk31120: [Nah.]   
  
LJenk31120: [Toast what?]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (shrugs...we can do two versions...anyways....a toast to Eriks rise in society but shouldn't that be IC?)   
  
LJenk31120: [I don't know. Maybe we should wait for a toast after we get into society.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (ack! Just say something!!)   
  
LJenk31120: Hmm...well, I never much cared for wine, Raoul.   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::blinks:: Than what would you prefer?   
  
LJenk31120: I don't know. I have never really been in this business of toasting and formal dinners and all that.   
  
Skarn Wolf: well...It's expected so, youll have to learn if you want to pull this off.   
  
LJenk31120: By the by, if I am to teach you how to rely on yourself when your income is only provided by a job, You shall have to learn to deal without these little comforts.   
  
LJenk31120: Hmm, I suppose you are right.   
  
Skarn Wolf: how, in the name of the Seventh Gate of Hell, are we going to manage that?   
  
LJenk31120: I believe I left some glasses in my house. But, it's too far away.   
  
LJenk31120: We'll manage. Trust me.   
  
Skarn Wolf: We don't have to cross the lake do we???   
  
LJenk31120: No, of course not. Now, I am sure that the management won't notice a few minor things missing from their inventory with al lthe problems they have had.   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::smiles:: That is quite a good idea...I'm glad you thought of it.   
  
LJenk31120: Well, if I am to get rid of my title as Opera Ghost, I might as well use it for one last thing.   
  
LJenk31120: [Hey, do we know where Christine is?]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (nope. Does it matter? She can't talk at the moment, itd get to confusing)   
  
LJenk31120: I am sure that the management will want one last letter from me.   
  
LJenk31120: [Just wondered.]   
  
LJenk31120: [Seventh Gate of Hell? Mythology?]   
  
Skarn Wolf: what better way for the Opera Ghost to disappear...After stealing a bit of brandy and some Chanmpagne glasses (Necromancy, actually)   
  
Skarn Wolf: (besides, it sounds good)   
  
LJenk31120: Yes, then lets head upstairs.   
  
Skarn Wolf: I think I'll follow you, if you don't mind   
  
LJenk31120: Very well. Care to keep your hand at the level of your eyes, for old times sake?   
  
Skarn Wolf: I wasn't even that good at doing THAT and you still think you can teach me to play?   
  
LJenk31120: Anyone can learn to play the violin.   
  
LJenk31120: Especially if I am the teacher.   
  
Skarn Wolf: And anyone SHOULD be able to keep their hands in front of them....   
  
LJenk31120: But, do you realize how long you were walking down the cellars?   
  
LJenk31120: On a bad day, it would take me at least 3 hours.   
  
Skarn Wolf: well, how do I know you aren't just tryiing to make me feel better?   
  
LJenk31120: That's why we are not going up those hundreds of stairs.   
  
LJenk31120: About the violin? I wouldn't do that.   
  
Skarn Wolf: well....I suppose you wouldn't   
  
LJenk31120: As for keeping your hand up, I use the truth to help you feel better, so your are right.   
  
LJenk31120: You probably don't do that much heavy excercise, do you?   
  
Skarn Wolf: I ride my horse, I ....used...to swim and I worked on a ship...   
  
LJenk31120: Now, we are going up the path which took me to Christine's dressing room so many times.   
  
LJenk31120: [Does riding exercis your arms a lot? Erik would know that, but I don't.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: Just a stroll down memory lane, isn't it? (sometimes, if the horse really doesn't like you and you have to drag it....working in a ship does though...)   
  
LJenk31120: Yes, down one of the only good parts of Memory lane.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Even if it is a bit musty back here?   
  
LJenk31120: Really? I never noticed.   
  
LJenk31120: My mind was a bit *ahem* preocupied everytime I used this path.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Perhaps its because you do not have a nose? Or so Ive been told...and I can see how preoccupation would alleviate any uncomfortableness....   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik is a bit uncomfortable talking about Christine with Raoul just yet. So, he changes the subject.::  
  
Now, if you are going to be able to hold the violin properly for long periods of time,   
  
LJenk31120: No, it has nothing to do with that.   
  
LJenk31120: Especially if the preocupation is your only reason for wanting to live.   
  
Skarn Wolf: so, holding the violin?   
  
LJenk31120: ::They make it to the end, and Erik stops. Raoul, who is having a bit of trouble seeing in the dark, trips over a bar as he is talking.:: I forgot, most people can't see well in here.   
  
LJenk31120: Well, it takes a bit of upper arm strength, and you need to work on it.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Oh, gee thanks... ::stands up and brushes himself off:: ( Oh, gee thanks...)   
  
Skarn Wolf: so, where were we again?   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik is working on the [Change this word to something appropriate.] doohickey that turns Christine's mirror around. He barely paid attention to Raoul's indignation.::   
  
Skarn Wolf: (thingamajig?)   
  
LJenk31120: Okay, now that we are back in the Opera, we are going to the managerial offices.   
  
LJenk31120: [Pivot system, or something like that. I wlll look it up later.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (Who cares? this is diologue! =) )   
  
LJenk31120: They always have quite a selection of wine stashed in there somewhere.   
  
LJenk31120: [I care! I like good details...I can't help it. It's a problem.]   
  
LJenk31120: Raoul, are you coming?   
  
LJenk31120: [Oh, sorry about the fall.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: Yes, I remeber. I am a patron after all, And yes, I am coming but I think I bruised my knee back there..   
  
LJenk31120: Let me make sure it's all right.   
  
LJenk31120: [How badly do you want to be hurt?]   
  
LJenk31120: [Or does it matter?]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (as long as you don't need to amputate...)   
  
LJenk31120: [Gotcha.]   
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
LJenk31120: ::Raoul sits down on a nice, soft chair. Erik bends down and balances Raoul's leg on his knee. There is a large rip in the bottom of Raoul's pantleg. He had been cut by something sharp on his way down.::   
  
LJenk31120: Don't worry. It's not too bad.   
  
Skarn Wolf: that's always good to know. Now, Ill probabl just get gangrene, or lockjaw, or something like that...   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik walks over to where Christine kept her clean handkerchief's. He takes a few, and walks back over. He ties it around Raoul's leg.::   
  
LJenk31120: Now, we'll have to put some brandy on that when we get to the offices.   
  
LJenk31120: I would get some now, but Christine never drank.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Oh, goody.....Can't WAIT for that...::stands up and tries hobbling to the door::   
  
LJenk31120: [I want to say that Christine is a wino, but I don't imagin Erik saying that.   
  
LJenk31120: [I mean, isn't!]   
  
LJenk31120: Raoul, what are you doing? You are hurt.   
  
LJenk31120: And the more you try to walk , the worse it will get. I konw from experience.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (nope, can't imagine him doing that...) I thought we were going to the Managers' office... Your going to make me stay here?   
  
LJenk31120: Possibly.   
  
LJenk31120: The Opera Ghost attracts attention alone, but carrying one of the patrons?   
  
Skarn Wolf: It's nothing, just a scratch. I don't need you to carry me, and if worse comes to worse, we'll say your trying to kidnap me   
  
LJenk31120: I am not sure if I can use the secret passages, and carry you at the same time. It is kind of narrow in there.   
  
Skarn Wolf: I can walk.   
  
LJenk31120: Oh well. If you insist.   
  
Skarn Wolf: I do   
  
LJenk31120: Very well.   
  
LJenk31120: Do you need assistance getting up?   
  
Skarn Wolf: (Hes already at the door)   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik holds out his gloved hand.::   
  
LJenk31120: [Well, then that makes no sense.]   
  
LJenk31120: Well, I see you are more able than I thought.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (well, just scratch the hobbling to the door part, say he fell down on the way...)   
  
LJenk31120: [Huh?]   
  
LJenk31120: [On the way to the offices?]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (just help him up...)   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::takes his hand::   
  
LJenk31120: I see I was mistaken once again.::Erik walks to the middle of the floor.::   
  
Skarn Wolf: Im having problems today...   
  
LJenk31120: Aren't we all?::Shakes head.::   
  
Skarn Wolf: Im ill, I have an excuse   
  
LJenk31120: ::Raoul leans on Erik's shoulder, and they make their way slowly down the hallway.::   
  
LJenk31120: Okay, Raoul. It's all right. You don't need an excuse.   
  
Skarn Wolf: I feel rather silly actually...are we there yet?   
  
LJenk31120: Yes.   
  
Skarn Wolf: good...::slides to the floor inside the office::   
  
LJenk31120: [Don't they have to make it to the passage first?]   
  
LJenk31120: [Oh wait, I lost my mind for a sec.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (smiles and nods)   
  
LJenk31120: Okay, now, where is the brandy today?   
  
Skarn Wolf: try the desk   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik looks around, then tries Raoul's suggestion::   
  
Skarn Wolf: is it there?   
  
LJenk31120: Wait a moment, there are a lot of drawers here.   
  
LJenk31120: ::After a few seconds.:: No, it's not.   
  
LJenk31120: I'll try the cabinets.   
  
Skarn Wolf: uh-huh....how about the bookshelf?   
  
LJenk31120: ::Sure enough, it is there.::   
  
LJenk31120: [In the cabinets.]   
  
LJenk31120: Now, Raoul, this is going to sting.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (you just HAD to be right, didn't you?) Oh, I know it will...   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::closes his eyes::   
  
LJenk31120: ::He takes the handkerchief's off, and soaks them in Brandy.then replaces them on Raoul::   
  
LJenk31120: [Scream now.]   
  
LJenk31120: [Please?]   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::winces and bites his lip::   
  
Skarn Wolf: ( =P)   
  
LJenk31120: [Oh, fine...I guess you don't have to be wimp.]   
  
LJenk31120: You take it well.   
  
LJenk31120: [Don't worry about all the problems I gave you. You'll get to punch me later for something.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (why did you want me too?) Thank you. Compared to the rest of my life, its tolerable   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik laughs, and looks around for the wine and glasses.::   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::groans as he uses the desk to hepl himself up::   
  
LJenk31120: Odd, the managers haven't moved the wine and stuff.   
  
LJenk31120: What are you trying to do?   
  
Skarn Wolf: stand...be manly...seem normal.....one of the above   
  
LJenk31120: [Did I want you to what?]   
  
LJenk31120: Oh, shut up.   
  
LJenk31120: That is not being manly, it's simply being stupid.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (be a wimp) Well, Ive been known to do that too...   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik has grown quite tired of Raoul's insistence to walk on his bad leg.::   
  
LJenk31120: Yes, I was there.   
  
LJenk31120: Oh dear, are we getting into this again?   
  
LJenk31120: I have had enough fighting for one day.   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik calms himself down a little.::   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::laughs quietly:: As have I. Im quite enjoying being a bit masochistic actually. Especially since everyone seems to think Im wimpier than I am.   
  
LJenk31120: [Me be a wimp? is that a request or a reply]   
  
LJenk31120: A wimp? Well, what exactly qualifies a person to be a wimp?   
  
Skarn Wolf: (you said I didn't have to be a wimp if I didn't want to and I asked why you wanted me to and you said what and I said be a wimp....)  
  
LJenk31120: [I know. I will give you a really good insult. You will get very mad, and beat me with something. Then, I will be what you concider a whimp. And that question was Erik asking RAoul.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: A wimp is scared of the most trivial things and can't tollerate pain well. As it is quite obvious that Ive failed the first validiction, my only saving grace is the second. Pride is a terrible thing to have, isn't it?   
  
LJenk31120: Yes. That's why I don't have any.   
  
LJenk31120: Now, what trivial things are you talking of?   
  
Skarn Wolf: water, boats, sharks....you....Im afraid of a lot of things   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::grins slightly::   
  
LJenk31120: Well, you should be.   
  
Skarn Wolf: afraid of water?   
  
LJenk31120: No, afraid of me.   
  
Skarn Wolf: why?   
  
LJenk31120: Here.::Erik hands him the wine glass.::   
  
Skarn Wolf: Ahh...Merci   
  
LJenk31120: Because, I could kill or maim you in a seconds time.   
  
Skarn Wolf: You havn't done it yet, and Ive laready been maimed today....   
  
LJenk31120: So, what is the big deal about toasting?   
  
LJenk31120: And, I am not saying that I will kill you.   
  
LJenk31120: Maimed? That was just a scratch, remember?   
  
LJenk31120: [Darn, I have a book on proper dining ettiquette, and it has toasting in there.But I can't find it.]   
  
LJenk31120: Raoul, are you still with us?   
  
Skarn Wolf: well, the scratch bloody hurts....Now, a toast is used as an excuse to drink, while bestowing honor on a person or good luck on a venture. or other trivialities. Such as, 'May your voyage be swift, your woman be many, and your troubles few and far between.   
  
Skarn Wolf: I was taking a breath actually....   
  
LJenk31120: Sounds easy enough.   
  
Skarn Wolf: It is. Its the simplest thing in the world   
  
LJenk31120: Forgive me, I get impatient sometimes.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Ive noticed   
  
LJenk31120: So, that's all it is?   
  
Skarn Wolf: That is what a toast is   
  
LJenk31120: Great.   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik opens the bottle of wine, and pours some in each of their glasses::   
  
Skarn Wolf: So, I propose a toast, to you and your new venture into society. May it be all you wished for. ::takes a sip::   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik raises his glass up and takes a very small sip.::   
  
Skarn Wolf: See? Its not so difficult!   
  
LJenk31120: Well, lets see.   
  
LJenk31120: [I think the insult should come here.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (okay)   
  
LJenk31120: [Something that Erik didn't mean badly, but was in fact a really big insult to Raoul.]   
  
LJenk31120: [I just can't seem to come up with anything.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (okay)   
  
LJenk31120: [What would Rouls hate the most?]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (umm....my version tends to be rather easy going....perhaps a slight to his honor?)   
  
LJenk31120: ::By this time, Erik has sat in one of the managers chairs and placed his feet up on the desk::   
  
Skarn Wolf: (or we could forget about th insult....its not neccesary)   
  
LJenk31120: [That's better.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (I think so...Besides, I wasn't requesting you be a wimp, I was asking why you wanted me to scream)   
  
LJenk31120: Okay, my first toast. Hmm.... I propose a toast to you. May your maimings be few and far between.]   
  
LJenk31120: [I had an idea, but it doesn' t really matter. Yours was better.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::laughs:: Why thank you, Erik. I shall treasure your thoughtfullnes always. ::takes a sip of his wine::   
  
LJenk31120: Well, maybe now that we aren't going to be enemies, it might just come true.   
  
Skarn Wolf: I get maimed even when I'm not around you....why, I even sliced my arm open on that reef, and that was MILES away...   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik leans back thoughtfullly.   
  
LJenk31120: Oh, Raoul, please, can we stop talking about that now?   
  
Skarn Wolf: about what?   
  
LJenk31120: The North Pole expedition.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Fine   
  
LJenk31120: Kay.   
  
LJenk31120: Thank you.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Your welcome.   
  
LJenk31120: Are you being sarcastic?   
  
Skarn Wolf: Would you like me to be?   
  
LJenk31120: Huh?   
  
LJenk31120: Are you okay?   
  
LJenk31120: [Seriously, is he being sarcastic?]   
  
Skarn Wolf: No, I wasn't being sarcastic and Im probably not okay, but? Such is life.   
  
LJenk31120: Okay.   
  
LJenk31120: Now, for our dear managers...   
  
Skarn Wolf: I think we should just leave them wondering where there wine got off too...   
  
LJenk31120: Ha.   
  
LJenk31120: Hmmm..., no I think that the Opera Ghost should get credit for one thing more.   
  
Skarn Wolf: stealing their wine? Not quite as dramatic as cutting down the chandelier, but I suppose itd be a nice kick in the teeth...   
  
LJenk31120: ::Leans back again., thoughtfully.:: And to our dear managers, I propose a toast...   
  
Skarn Wolf: this ought to be good....   
  
LJenk31120: [Damn, I just lost a good proposal...]   
  
Skarn Wolf: May they lose more money than they put into this operation and have to buy everyone new ballet slippers   
  
LJenk31120: Ha ah.   
  
LJenk31120: And may Carlotta return to spain, for she has surely put them through more hell then I could ever manage...   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::laughs:: I'll certainly drink to that   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::takes a drink of wine::   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik sips a bit more than last time, then gets up from his chair.::   
  
LJenk31120: I do believe I will write them that note now.   
  
Skarn Wolf: really?   
  
LJenk31120: Yes, but this will take a bit more thought than the others I have written.   
  
LJenk31120: Last words have to be good.   
  
Skarn Wolf: I think I'll steal some more wine while you write...   
  
LJenk31120: Just one thing.   
  
Skarn Wolf: what?   
  
LJenk31120: Don't make fun of my handwriting.   
  
Skarn Wolf: no, of course not.   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::pours another glass of wine::   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik walks over to the bookshelf, and grabs some of the managers official paper.::   
  
LJenk31120: Raoul, you aren't going to get drunk, are you?   
  
LJenk31120: Alhough, it might kill the pain.   
  
Skarn Wolf: probably wont get drunk, no   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik sits back down.::   
  
Skarn Wolf: Gonna get a killer buzz going though...::drinks deeeply from the wine glass::   
  
LJenk31120: ::He sets the paper square with the edges of the desk now, and pulls a pen from his pocket. He holds it awkwardly, and writes quite slowly.::   
  
LJenk31120: I wouldn't know what that feels like. Honestly, I can't understand why anyone would enjoy that stuff.   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::takes another drink of wine:: Its a bit like morpheum I should imagine, or opium. It makese everything fade out...   
  
LJenk31120: Yes, but you don't have to swallow morphine.   
  
LJenk31120: If that were recquired, I would leave it alone.   
  
LJenk31120: [This Erik is not going to take opium.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: hmm...why? you don't like tasting things? (Ahh...okay....going off the Kay novel, sorry)   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik finally scratches out the letters O.G.::   
  
LJenk31120: Well, certain things, obviously.   
  
Skarn Wolf: finished?   
  
LJenk31120: Yes.   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::sets the wine glass down::   
  
LJenk31120: Anyway, alcohol tastes bad to me. I can't explain it.   
  
Skarn Wolf: May I read it or would you rather I not?   
  
LJenk31120: Alright.   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::picks up the note and glances over it::   
  
Skarn Wolf: (does it say anything?)   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik sits back in his chair::   
  
Skarn Wolf: (or is it just there?)   
  
LJenk31120: [Well, I don't konw what to put.   
  
LJenk31120: [Just there.]   
  
LJenk31120: [There would be quite a bit of humor in it]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (okay) An excellent last touch, if I do say so myself   
  
LJenk31120: [So maybe Raoul could laugh a little.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: quite amusing   
  
LJenk31120: Why thank you.   
  
LJenk31120: [Merci.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::sets it down, smiling a bit::   
  
LJenk31120: I always did enjoy writing those things.   
  
Skarn Wolf: seems like it would be fun   
  
LJenk31120: Too bad the managers never really found the humor in them.   
  
Skarn Wolf: Yes, always too uptight for their own good. ::coughs slightly::   
  
LJenk31120: I can still see their faces when they were tring to figur out how I got those two, thousand francs. Did you hear about that?   
  
Skarn Wolf: yes I did. They were complaining about it to me at some point. ::closes his eyes and coughs into a handkerchief::   
  
LJenk31120: Well, I wouldn't have done it, if money weren't necessary.   
  
Skarn Wolf: yes, I can understand that   
  
LJenk31120: I believe I shall be returning some of it.   
  
LJenk31120: [It's daylight!]   
  
LJenk31120: I certainly will miss messing with their heads.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (yay...I think Raoul is about to have a coughing attack) Yes, head messing must be immensly fun   
  
LJenk31120: But, there is most certainly one thing I will never miss.   
  
Skarn Wolf: And that is?   
  
LJenk31120: Having to listen to La Carlotta attempt to sing while I am trying to do something else.   
  
LJenk31120: I don't think I am ever going to forget about her, unfortunately.   
  
LJenk31120: [Why is he going to have a coughing attack?]   
  
LJenk31120: [Wow, we stayed here until the sunrised. Just what I wanted.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: (cause theyre fun)   
  
Skarn Wolf: (you don't mind do you?)   
  
LJenk31120: [Oh.]   
  
LJenk31120: [Nah,go right ahead. I didn't ask you about the leg bit, did I? It's nice for unexpected stuff to show up.]   
  
LJenk31120: [Of course, you didn't seem to enjoy that too much.]   
  
Skarn Wolf: heheh....I suppose that would....be...difficult, forgetting....about....Carlotta ::coughs harshly into his handkerchief, doubling over with the intensity of it::   
  
LJenk31120: Raoul? Are you okay?   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::coughs loudly and crumples to the floor, gasping for breath::   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik has snapped out of his reminiscant mood.::   
  
Skarn Wolf: (one would hope so...)   
  
LJenk31120: [Is there a medical reason?]   
  
LJenk31120: [Oh, he isn't that rude.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (pneumonia and blood poisoning)   
  
LJenk31120: [Oh. Can Erik do anything about it?]   
  
LJenk31120: [I should get off soon. I think we are nearing the end of this segment, anyway.   
  
Skarn Wolf: (umm...not sure...you can be comforting and supportive....)   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik rushes over to RAoul, and tries to pick him up off of the floor.::   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::coughs weakly and wheezes as he tries to drag air into his lungs::   
  
LJenk31120: Raoul? Come on, Breath!   
  
Skarn Wolf: ::coughs a bit more, still gasping::   
  
LJenk31120: ::Erik hears someone coming.::   
  
LJenk31120: Damn, the managers!!   
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
Yes, its one of those irritating 'To Be Continued' spots... But no worry! To find  
out what happens... visit our website at   
  
http://angelfire.com/celeb/phantomkitty/index.html 


End file.
